Mary's Birthday
by PrityKity003
Summary: It's Mary's birthday and she receives everything she could ever dream of ! Mary/Dickon


Mary was glad her birthday fell during the early summer. It meant she was home, with all the people she loved best.

When she had awoken Martha had been there with a cheerful smile and birthday wishes. Over breakfast Colin and Uncle Archie had been in good spirits, teasing and hinting about the gifts that she had to wait till evening to receive. Even Mrs. Medlock and Mr. Pitcher smiled warmly, which was very rare, and told her happy birthday.

As always Mary was eager to get out to her garden and dashed from the house as soon as the meal was over.

She had been a little disappointed to find the garden empty when she had gotten there but settled in none the less. She was swinging gently under the big oak tree, humming with her eyes closed and her face turned up to the brightly shining sun and marvelously blue sky.

Mary stopped humming when she felt the presences so closely behind her, then felt warm breath flutter across her neck, drawing a gentle shiver from her. "'Appy birthday Miss Mary." A soft voice whispered against her ear.

She felt a warm mass being placed in her lap and opened her eyes to see a tiny kitten. It was pure white but when it looked up at her she saw a splash of black across its face and eyes as blue as the bright moor sky, just like Dickon's.

"Mew!" It greeted softly, jumping up with one paw on her chest and the other reaching up as if to touch her cheek. "Oh!" Mary exclaimed with a giggle, scooping the kitten up and bringing it to snuggle the soft fur against her face.

She turned to thank Dickon and felt her heart skip a beat as she realized his face was still hovering just about her shoulder. "Thank you Dickon!" She cooed looking into his eyes, eyes she immediately became so absorbed in that barley even noticed the breathy, flirty voice she had used.

"Tha's welcome Miss Mary. I have another gift for tha as well." He whispered. She watched as his eyes flickered to her lips for the briefest moment. She felt her cheeks flush at the implication. Dickon was a gentleman and she knew he was hesitant in any action that could be perceived as inappropriate.

Mary let her eyes slip closed and moved the smallest fraction closer, hoping it was enough consent, because her tongue absolutely refused to cooperate and form any words. She wasn't disappointed as she felt the firm, gentle press of his warm lips against hers.

Heat washed through her, igniting each nerve in a blaze and a riot of butterflies started in her belly. One of his hands held the swings ropes so hard his knuckles turned white as the other fluttered against her neck, coming to rest on her nape, holding her tight to his lips.

Mary's lips parted and a tiny gasp escaped as they both quickly drew in a breath and fell into another kiss. This one was fiery and passionate and seemed endless. Mary giggled, breaking the kiss as the little kitten batted her paw at Mary's face, annoyed at being ignored.

She looked down and scratched between the kitten's ears before looking back into Dickon's eyes. She felt the heat on her face as Dickon watched that lovely scarlet color bloom on her cheeks. Her smile widened as he glanced at her lips again, knowing he was resisting the urge to claim them again.

As he gazed into her eyes he whispered "Tha' art the most beautiful flower in the garden Miss Mary. The most beautiful flower in all o' England. In all the world I'd reckon." Mary couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush just a little more. "Dickon!" She whispered, he chuckled softly and leaned in to capture her lips again.

The pair were sitting in the grass by the little pond watching as the sun was just beginning to set. Dickon was leaning against a boulder and Mary was sitting between his bent knees and reclined against his chest with her arms resting lazily on his knees.

Dickon's fingers softly caressed the bare skin of her forearm, from elbow to fingertips and back again, the other arm was wrapped lightly around her waist and every now and then she would feel his lips press against her temple.

Each time she would give a breathy little sigh. She could never remember feeling so happy, content, warm, safe and loved as she did while in Dickon's strong tanned arms.

He ceased his caress and she watched as he reached down to scoop up the little kitten who was standing on her back legs with her paws against his leg, trying to find a way to climb up him.

Mary laughed as the little ball of fur tumbled over her shoulder and into her lap where she curled up in a little ball and dozed off. Dickon resumed caressing her arm.

"Mary?" He whispered and she looked up at him. "Mary, I love thee. I've loved thee since first sight." He told her as he stroked down to her fingers, and this time rather than travel back up, he slipped a ring over the end of her finger and let it hover there. "Will thee be my wife Mary?" He asked timidly. Mary's eyes widened and a sound that was half giggle and half sigh escaped her. She brought her other hand up to stifle the sound as she stared in shock. "Will thee?" He asked again and this time she exclaimed "Yes Dickon, yes!" He slid the ring the rest of the way onto her finger. She spun in his arms, the little kitten hissing in protest as she tumbled from Mary's lap. Mary grabbed Dickon's face and kissed him soundly on the lips. Dickon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I love you Dickon, I love you! Yes, yes, yes!" She gasped in delight between kisses. Dickon tightened his grip and she could feel his chuckle rumble through his chest at her enthusiasm. "My Uncle!" Mary suddenly gasped and pulled back. Dickon read the worry in her eyes and pulled her back against him. "Already gave his blessin'." Dickon whispered against her lips as he captured them again. Mary positively purred in delight.

The pair snuck up to the servant's entrance, stealing kisses and giggling against each other lips. The little kitten mewing in protest at the brief but frequent squishing as she rode in Dickon's breast pocket.

"I should go; Uncle Archie and Colin will be waiting for me." Mary whispered as they stood in the hallway to the kitchen wrapped in each other's arms. "Jus' another minute sweet." He murmured and kissed her again. Mary giggled as she melted into his kiss as he slowly backed her down the hall.

"Well?" She heard a male voice ask loud and eagerly. Startled she sprang from Dickon's embrace to see just about every living soul in the manor was in the kitchen and watching the pair. Including her uncle and cousin.

She glanced at Dickon who was beaming as he held up their entwined fingers, showing off Mary's engagement ring. The room erupted in a chaos of cheers, whoops and applause. Her family, the entire Sowerby clan and all the servants, in a riot of joy.

Mary turned and buried her flaming cheeks into Dickon's neck and broke out into a fit of her own giggles. She looked up; he was gazing at her with complete love and adoration shining brightly in his eyes. "I love thee." He whispered and captured her lips.

Mary heard the doubling of the cheers behind them and broke the kiss to giggle. Dickon saw all of his emotions shining back at him in Mary's sparkling brown eyes. "And I love thee." She whispered and hugged him tightly. The little kitten howling and squirming in protest.

Mary was yanked from Dickon and wrapped in a new set of arms. "Congratulations cousin!" Colin said kissing her head then pushing her to her uncle "Thank you!" She whispered fiercely as she hugged him tightly. "Tis I who should thank you my dear." He responded and kissed her forehead.

Mary was passed around the room, getting hugs and well wishes from everyone as well as a few jealous glares from young heartbroken maids, now that Dickon was no longer available.

Mrs. Sowerby and Martha pulled her into a hug. "Twas' destiny you came here Miss Mary. I thank you for loving my boy." His mother exclaimed. "You've raised a fine man. I thank you Mrs. Sowerby." Mary exclaimed happily.

Martha grabbed her hand, turning it to see the ring. "Does tha' like the ring Miss Mary? Dickon designed tha' hiself, all the way from England!" Martha told her. Mary was taking her first good look at the ring and tears brimmed in her eyes at the beauty of it.

Several silver strands twisted together forming roses and leaves and in the center was a missle thrush in her nest. "Oh my goodness!" She whimpered, looking up to find Dickon and flinging herself into his arms, receiving much laughter from the party. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She whispered between small kisses.

"Ahem!" Mary heard behind her and sheepishly pulled away, her uncle shaking his head at the improper display, even though he was smiling at them.

That night Lord and stable boy were equal as they feasted around a large table in the ballroom, sipping champagne and cheering for young love.


End file.
